The daughter of a goddess
by 221B-Bakerstreet-With-Hunters
Summary: Sabrina Archer is not your normal 19 year old. By the age of 15 she found that she was the daughter of the goddess of the moon, Artemis. On her 18th birthday her parents and her twin brother Greg were kidnapped by demons. What will happen when she meets up with the Winchesters? How will she deal with Dean not trusting her? OC. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Artemis is calling

**I do not own Supernatural. I do however, own Sabrina and her Family.. Not Artemis though.  
**

Hello, My name is Sabrina Archer. And let's just start off with saying I'm not the most "Normal" girl out there.

Let me tell you a bit about my parents first. My mom Clare gave birth to twins 19 years ago. Me, and my brother Greg.  
And of course we wouldn't be here if it weren't for my father Steve.

By the time I was 10 I asked him what he did every day for work. He told me he went hunting. At the time I thought he meant he hunted animals. I was wrong. 5 years later my dad came home from "Working" with black stuff all over his clothes and he smelled of sulfur. My mom came in the living room and a look of shock on her face. I was hiding behind my bedroom door, so they didn't see me.

"Well.. I'm guessing you took care of everything?" My mother asks.

"Yeah, that was a tricky ghost too.. Every time I got within ten feet of her bones she started throwing things at me.. But I burned them." He took his coat off and handed to my mother "where are the kids?" Mother put the coat on the coffee table "Greg is at a friends house. And Sabrina is in her room doing homework." She picked the coat back up after digging through the pockets and walk towards I guess the Laundry room.

Before my dad got a chance to sit down I came out of my room. "Ghosts?" My dad jumped and looked at me with wide eyes  
"Sabrina! I thought you were doing your homework?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yeah, it's done. Now what did you and mom mean by a ghost? And don't lie to me!"

My father sighed and sat down on the chair in the living room. "I guess you were going to find out some day. Sabrina, do you believe in the supernatural?" I looked at him with a look of confusion "Like.. Ghosts, demons?" "Yeah.. Well.. I hunt them down, plus more." My eyes widened.

"Plus more? What do you mean?" He sighed again "Like, werewolves, vampires, shape shifters." My mother came into the living room at that time.  
"You're kidding, right!? If this is some joke.. It's not funny." My mother looked at me. "It's true, sweetie. I used to do the same thing too, but I stopped after I got pregnant with you and Greg." I didn't understand. Why would they keep this from me?

"Why don't you go to bed? You have archery class tomorrow." My dad says as he puts a hand on my shoulder. I almost forgot about my archery class tomorrow.. And no, before you ask. This class has nothing to do with my last name. Archery is cool. I nod and head I go back to my room. I laid on my bed, but not going to sleep. I didn't mind that my dad was a hunter.. It was actually kinda cool. But I minded that he didn't tell me about it.

And my mom was a hunter too? Should I tell Greg about this? I turn over and face the wall and finally fall asleep.

I open my eyes and see that I'm not in my room anymore. I'm in a cloudy place. For some reason I thought of the Disney movie Hercules. I was always a fan of that movie. I always been a fan of Greek mythology too. I look around and notice a women with blonde hair and a white dress that reminds me of

something that I saw in 300. The woman was quite beautiful.

"Hello Sabrina. I've been waiting for this moment since the day you were born." She had blue eyes that looked a lot like mine. "Who are you?" I ask. She takes a step towards me. "Oh, yes. That's right. You wouldn't know who I am. Let me introduce myself. My name is Artemis." She bows.

I tilt my head to the side "Wait.. Artemis? As in, the goddess of the moon, wilderness, and virginity? And other stuff I forget." Artemis chuckles. "Yes. That is I." I look around the area a bit more "So.. Is there a reason why I'm dreaming about you?" Artemis smiles "This is no dream, Sabrina. This is the only way I could contact you." I'm more confused now. "Why would you want to contact me?"

Artemis lets out a sigh "How could I explain this to you? Well.. Let's say that you are special, Sabrina."  
I raise in eyebrow "Special how?"  
"Special as in that you are my daughter." My eyes widen in shock "What? No.. My moms name is Clare and my dads name is Steve."  
"Let me explain to you. I've wanted a child, but one of my goddess titles kinda stops that from happening with me in another god. So, and this may sound gross to you. But I put my, reproductive eggs-"

"Ewww!" I interrupted her "Gross.. Why can't Goddesses use different terms for that?"  
Artemis sighs again "Sorry.. Continue." She rolls her eyes and continues "As I was saying. I put my eggs in your mother so that when she got pregnant, she would give birth to my child."

"So.. What does this mean? I'm like a demigoddess?" Artemis smiles "I guess you could say that, yes. You also have powers too. Some that I have, and others I don't. But unfortunately you will not get them until your 18th birthday." I gasp.  
"Wait! I have goddess powers? Do you know what?" She chuckles "Yes. But You must wait until your 18th birthday for me to tell you."  
I hear a noise that sounds like my dad. Artemis looks at me and say "You must go now. Don't want to be late for archery. Good choice by the way." She winks at me. I let out a laugh when I thought came to me. "Wait! Artemis! What about my brother Greg?"  
"He does not have any powers, no.. I wasn't expecting Clare to have twins."

"Oh.. Well then. I guess I should go then.. I probably shouldn't tell anyone of this conversation, should I?"  
"That would be the best idea. Stay safe, my child." She waved her arms then all of sudden I woke up and heard my dad knocking on my door. "Sabrina! Wakey wakey! We gotta leave in a half an hour." I sit up "Okay! I'm up!"

**(A/N Woo! First Chapter.. Sorry it's short! I hope you guys like this, It's my first story. So please review? No pressure.)**


	2. Demons crashed my party

**Let me start off by saying I do not own Supernautral. I do own Sabrina.**

3 years later and it is now my 18th birthday. I guess you could say I was pretty excited. Also, in the past 3 years my dad has been teaching me how to hunt monsters. I've been on a couple of minor hunts with him and met other hunters. I think out of all of them I like Bobby singer the best.. I don't know why. And I'm also pretty awesome at using a bow and arrow now. And also, today is the day I get my goddess powers.  
That's if. That whole, me being the daughter of Artemis wasn't a dream. I'm still pretty skeptical of that.  
We didn't have a big party. I don't have many friends. My friend Alice and Nicki were there. The rest was Greg's friends. Bobby singer is here too. So that's cool. Alice and Nicki are pretty girly and they always try to get me to be more girly as well. Like, my presents from them were, makeup, heels, this purple dress, and a bunch of jewelry. I had to pretend to like it. Well, the jewelry was what Gregs friends gave me were better. I guess Greg told them that I was an archer because I got targets and arrows from one friend. The other 2 gave me gift cards for forever 21 and the time it was time to cut the cake I got a really bad headache. So I excused myself and went to the bathroom.  
I opened up the medicine cabinet to get the pain killers. And when I closed it Artemis was in the reflection. I jumped and turned around.  
"Hello Sabrina. How is the party going on?" She asks me with a smile on her face. I smile and flinch. This headache is getting pretty bad "It's fine, I guess. Um.. Wait. So that was a real conversation we had three years ago?" She nods. "Yes. Did you have doubts?"  
"Yeah.. A little." I put a hand up to my head. "Listen, Artemis. Can we have this talk later? My head is killing me."  
"Oh. That's just your powers breaking through. I guess I forgot to mention that it would be painful." I groan "Well, that would've been nice information."  
Artemis sighs "I'm sorry. Let's go to your room so we can get this done with so your pain can go away quicker." She takes me hand and all of a sudden we were in my room. I sit on my bed. "Can you hurry?" Artemis walks in front of me and puts her hands up on the sides of my head.  
This tingling sensation went through my head and the pain went away. She removed her hands from my head and lifted my head.  
"There. It is done." I rub my head. "I don't feel any different.." She smiles at me. "Trust me. Now, I'm guessing you're just dying to know what powers you  
have?" I jump up off my bed "Yes! Of course!" I cover my mouth with my hands. I don't want my dad to think I'm talking to myself.  
Or worse, he come up here and see a women that looks like she belongs in old Sparta. Artemis laughs. "Alright, I chose these myself." I waited for her to  
continue. "You are now stronger and faster, you can teleport, but only if you can see where you are going to teleport to. And you can now summon a bow and arrow out of thin air, and you can even choose the arrow head you want, because I figured that would help you while you were hunting. You can also heal fast too. Are these powers to your liking?" I was smiling. "Are you kidding? This is awesome!" I hug Artemis, and she hugs back. "I am glad you are  
happy. I should have Apollo train you to use your powers." I step back. "Why can't you?"  
"Because, if the other gods were to see me with you, they would see how much you look like me and think that I have hidden my child from them. Thus thinking I have given up my maiden hood."  
"But.. Beside the whole, giving up your maiden hood. You have been hiding the fact that you have a child." Artemis was looking around my room, seeing all the little Greek god and goddess statues I have. "Yes, but I don't want them to know that." I cross my arms over my chest and scoff. "So, what? You're not proud of me?" She turned around to face me. "That's not what I meant Sabrina. I have enemies. And if they found out that you were my daughter, they would use you to get to me. And I can't have you hurt. It's best if my brother were to train you." I lower my eyes. "Right, sorry." Artemis puts a hand on my shoulder. "It's fine. You should go back to the party." I nod. "Yeah. I probably should."  
I go to turn but Artemis stops me. It turn to ask what, when she hugged me. "Don't ever think I'm not proud of you." She whispers in my ear. She pulls back and smile at me. "Now go back to your party." I smile back "Yes ma'am!" I turn around and walk to my door. I turned around and saw that Artemis was not there anymore. I small smile pulls at my lips "I'll go back to the party.. Mom."  
I walk out and see that everyone is gone except Bobby. "Bobby? Where is everyone?" He turns and looks at me. "I think it's best that you pack your stuff and leave." I'm shocked. "What are you talking about Bobby?" He starts walking around the living room and starts putting salt at the door and windows. "Bobby?" No response. "BOBBY!" He turns his head towards me. "Answer me! What the hell is going on?!" He sighs and looks at me. "Your friends Alice and Nicki were demons. So were Greg's friends" I gasp "They took your parents and Greg. I don't know where. They knocked me out."  
I blink away the tears that were threatening to fall. "I'm sorry Brie.. I tried." I take a deep, shaky breath. "Where am I supposed to go?" I say, my voice starting to break. Bobby walks up to me and hugs me. I start sobbing into his shirt. "You could stay with me for a while." I step back and wipe my eyes. "You sure Bobby?" He shakes his head. "Not at all. Now go get your stuff." I nod and go back to my room and start packing. I pack all my clothes in my suitcase. I turn to my dresser where all my mini Greek god statues are. I pick up my Apollo and Artemis statues. "Alright Mom and uncle Apollo. I guess you're comingwith me." I put them in my backpack along with some of my other hygiene stuff. I throw the backpack over my shoulders and grab my suitcase and leave my room."Alright Bobby. I'm ready." Bobby came out of the kitchen with my bows and arrows.  
"You wanna take these?" I think about it for a few seconds. I probably should until I learn how to use my 'goddess' bow and arrows. "Yeah. I probably should. Can we leave now?" He nods. "Yup. Let's go."


	3. Spying and the Wendigo

**Let me start off by saying I do not own Supernautral. I do own Sabrina.**

A year has passed since that day of my 18th birthday. Bobby helped me repair one of the cars he had. I'm not living with Bobby anymore. Though I still call him. One day he told me that if I ever run into someone with the last name Winchester, It would be safe to stay with them.  
I've gotten close with my mother Artemis and her brother Apollo. Uncle Apollo has taught me to use my abilities. I now know how to use them all with ease. I'm on a case right now at Black water ridge in Colorado. Some kids went missing while they were camping. So I'm going to check it out.  
I pull in to the parking lot and step out of my car. I walk up to the building right as two men came out. One taller than the other, along with his hair being longer too. I bumped into the shorter one, who is still taller than me. "Oops, Sorry sir." I apologize to him.  
He looks at me and smirks. "It's no problem." I feel the heat in my cheeks so I turn and walk inside the the Station. The ranger sees me and introduces himself to me. "Hello ma'am. The names Ranger Wilkinson." He extends his hand out to me and I shake it. "Hi, My names Sabrina Landway. Um.. I'm a reporter for my schools paper and I decided to do a report on Black water ridge. Hope you don't mind I ask you some questions?"  
"Not at all Miss Landway. Ask away!" I smile. "Great. Now, it's my understanding that people have gone missing?" The ranger nods his head. "Yes ma'am. It's tragic."  
"I'm sure it is.. Now, I hear that a Tommy Collins has gone missing? Any idea what happened to him?" The ranger tilts his head "You know. You're not the only person to come in here today to ask about Tommy. Those two gentlemen that just left were friends of Haley Collins. They went to go visit her." I look out the window and see that the gentlemen were there talking to each other, then they got into their car and left. I noticed that they were driving a 67 Impala. "Nice car." I say quietly. "Excuse me?" Ranger Wilkinson asks. "What? Oh.. Sorry. Um.. I actually have to go. Sorry." I turn to leave. "Well what about your school paper?" I turn back. "um.. You know what? I'll get some more information while I'm here. I'm going to be staying for a few days I'm sure. I'll see you later Ranger Wilkinson." I leave the Ranger station and get in my red 87 mustang convertible and drive off. Following the Impala. I don't know why, but I have a feeling those two weren't really friends of Haley Collins. Call it a goddess intuition?  
I park far enough away from the Collins house so they don't see me. I turn the car off and watch to see when they would walk out. They finally did, so I turned my car back on and started following a good amount of feet behind them. They pulled over by the woods and I stopped a couple a couple blocks behind them, hoping they wouldn't see me. By the time I got to the path in the woods I lost them.  
"Dammit.. Nice going Sabrina." I say to myself. I start walking down the path when I hear rustling behind me. I whip around and see that there's nothing there. 'I could've sworn I heard something.' I think. I turn back around and start walking the path again when I heard a growl behind me. I draw my bow and arrow and turn around and aim. Nothing. I turn back around with my Bow still drawn. I continue the path. My guard up, when I hear talking. I hide behind a tree. I peek around to see those two guys with who I'm guessing is Haley Collins and her brother. Who that other guy is I don't know. The two guys go off to the side to so they could talk. I keep my pressed to the tree. I Hear them say something about a Wendigo. Could that be what's been snatching up  
campers? I read a book at Bobby's about Wendigos. Fire can kill them. Good thing I know that because uncle Apollo taught me how to ignite my arrow heads. They start walking away and I start following behind quietly, hiding behind trees when they would look back. By the time it got dark their group set up a fire at where Tommy's camp was when he went missing. I, being the fool that I am, decided to go for a walk, sticking an arrow in the tree I was currently siting under so I could find my way back. I started walking when I heard growling again. I draw my bow and keep my guard up. I heard growling followed by  
scratching and a man screaming. I turn around and see the Wendigo kill one of the people that were in the group. It sees me and I found that I couldn't pull an arrow in time so I turn around and ran. I could hear it chase after me. I pick up my speed and run as fast as I could go. I ducked behind a fallen tree and hoped that the wendigo wouldn't find me. I peek my head up and see it go into a cave nearby. I guess that's its camp.  
I catch my breath and stand up. I peek inside the cave. 'Should I? This is the most dangerous thing I've done.' I think. I hear growling and I jump to the side and hide behind the tree again. The wendigo leaves the cave and heads off into the direction of the campsite. "Now's my chance." I stand up and run into the cave. I start walking around. I see some old wood on the ground and step over it. I continued walking around the cave when I thought came to mind. "Dammit!" I'm lost. I've been walking in this cave for no more than 30 minutes.  
I put my back against the cave wall and slide down till I was sitting.


	4. The untrusting Dean

**Let me start off by saying I do not own Supernautral. I do own Sabrina.**

I've been siting here for a good ten minutes trying to remember what turns I took so I could get out of here when I heard a woman yell "No Sam!" I jump up and follow the source of the voice. Forget hiding now, the people in this cave are in danger. I run around the cage trying to find someone when I saw the wendigo getting ready to attack. I pull my bow and ready arrow, I ignite the head and aim. "Hey! Ugly!" Famous last words?  
The wendigo turned around and I shot the arrow. The wendigo went up in flames. He turned to ashes. I lower my bow and look at the people I just saved.  
I hear foot steps to my right and look to see one of the men I saw. I noticed he had a flare gun, I guess he knew what he was doing. "It's you." He says to me. I raise an eyebrow. "Yeah, and?" he steps closer to me, and even in this dark cave I can see how green his eyes are. "Who the hell are you?" I let out a small chuckle. "I'm the girl that just saved your asses. So I think a 'Thank you' is in order." He glared at me.  
I hear someone clear their throat and I turn my head to see the other guy. "Uh.. Thanks, for uh.. Saving us." I let a smile slip. "No problem." I glance at the other people. "Maybe we should get out this cave, get them some help." I look at the other man and see he's still staring at me. I sigh "Would you like me to give you a photo of me?" He rolls his eyes. "I'm just trying to figure out how some kid knew how to kill that thing."  
"I'll maybe tell you later. For right now, let's get these three out of here, shall we?" I walk towards the three. "You guys gonna be able to walk him out?" The girl, who I assume is Haley nods "Yeah, we got him. Thanks." I nod. And start my journey out of the cave. I hear the two guys talk "Dude, I don't trust her." I hear one of them say "Why not? If you hadn't noticed, she saved me and the Collins."  
"Yeah, with a friggen flaming bow and arrow. Man I saw that. She just pulled the arrow up and it caught on fire, she didn't have a match or a lighter. And! Do you see any more arrows?"  
"We'll talk to her about it later then." I look behind me. "You guys know I can hear you, right?" We reach the end of the cave and I look at the Collins. "You guys okay?" Haley nods. One of the men puts his hand up to stop me from walking further. "What?" I ask, annoyed. "Who are you?" the shorter one with the short, sandy blond hair asks. "Jeez, you're just dying to know my name, aren't ya?" He's starting to look annoyed, good. "Just answer the question  
sweetheart." I straighten up "If you value your life, don't call me sweetheart again." He grins "Then tell me your name." I roll my eyes. "Fine, if it means so much to you. The names Sabrina Archer. Make fun of the fact that I use a bow and arrow, and I will shoot you in the foot." I look back and forth between the two. "Alright. Your turn to introduce yourselves to the class." I see the one who I can tell doesn't like me that much roll his eyes.  
"I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean." My eyes widen a bit. If these are the Sam and Dean I think they are, the same Sam and Dean that Bobby told me about, then I think I know who I'm going to be sticking with for awhile. "Well now that we know each others names, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself." Dean says. I chuckle. "Later. We need to get these three help, now." Ah I love when they don't trust me. Makes it fun to mess with them. I start walking, trying to make sure the Collins make it out of these woods. We made it to the ranger station and I call an ambulance. After telling them our location I turn around to see Dean and I jump a bit. "Jeez! Warn a girl, will ya?" I see the look on his face saying that he's not amused.  
Sam walks up to us after his head had been bandaged. "So uh.. Thanks for your help Sabrina." Sam says. I smile and laugh slightly. "You're welcome Sam. I'm glad that you're thankful.. But uh, is he?" I nods towards Dean. "Oh I'm thankful alright. I'll be even more thankful if you can tell me how the hell you got to that cave and found us?" I cross my arms. "It's easy Dean. We were hunting the same thing. You know, you're lucky I came in with my Bow and shot that Wendigo."  
"Oh am I now?" Dean steps closer to me. "Or am I lucky that I was there to see your arrow light itself on fire?" I step closer to him with a smile on my face "Hey, if Victoria can have her secrets. I can have mine." I see the corner of his mouth twitch, and I can't help but look into his green eyes. We don't say anything for a few minutes, although it felt like forever. I hear Sam clear his throat and I snap out of my thoughts. I step back away from Dean and shake me head. "Uh.. Hey, Sam? Dean? Can I.. Can I ask you guys something?" Sam nods his head "Yeah, of course." I look down "Well.. I've been on my own for a while, and someone close to me said that, if I find someone who I find trustworthy, I should stay with them. So.. Do you think I could.. Um." Dean interrupts "What? Hunt with us? Sweetheart, this whole 'trustworthy' thing is a one way street right now." I glare at him "Don't call me sweetheart. And what do I need to do to get you to trust me?" Dean was about to say something when Sam said "Well, for right now. You can tell us a little something about you."  
Dean looks at his little brother. "Well. Like I said, my name is Sabrina Archer. I'm 19. I'm from South Dakota. I have a.. A twin brother named Greg. My father started taking me to archery class when I was 15.. And.. When I was 18 me and Greg's friends turned out to be demons and kidnapped my parents and my brother.. And I lived with a hunter that my dad knew for a year before I felt that I could hunt on my own. My dad taught me a few things about hunting, went on a few hunts with him. But I really started learning when I was with this hunter before leaving. That enough for now?" The brothers look at each other. "Give us a minute Sabrina." Sam says and takes Dean off to the side. I use one of my goddess abilities to hear what they're talking about. "Dude, no. She's obviously hiding something."  
"Come on Dean. She's been through something similar to us. I think we should take her along with us."  
"The answer is no! Sammy, I'm telling you, somethings not right about that chick!"  
"She's just a kid! We can't have her hunt on her own."  
"She's going to get in our way of finding Dad."  
"Or she can help. Who knows." Sam is trying so hard to get me to go along with him.. "You know what.. If it will get you to shut up. Fine!" They come back over, Dean looking ready to kill. "Alright, you can come with us." Dean tells me. I get excited and hug Sam "Thank you thank you thank you!" I hear Sam  
chuckle and I let go of him and hug Dean. "Thank you so much!" I realized what I was doing and jumped back, my face red. I clear my throat and look down. "Um.. Thanks." Dean scratches the back of his neck "Don't mention it.. Please." Haley comes over and thanks us for helping and leave in the ambulance with her brother. Sam and Dean lean on the trunk of the Impala. "Man I hate camping." The ambulance drives off "Me too." Sam replies to his brother. I lean on the car. "Eh. I don't mind it that much. As long as no monsters attack me, I'm good." The brothers look at me and I do nothing but smile at them. Dean looks at Sam "Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?" I glance up at them. "Yeah, but in the mean time?" Sam looks at his brother "I'm driving." I let out a small laugh. Dean tosses Sam his keys and looks at me. "What about you?" I smirk "I hope you two don't mind that I sold my car to a local." Dean looks at me confused. "Why?"  
"Well. So I could ride with you two, of course." I wink at Dean and put my bags in the back seat and climb in. "Cool car by the way." Dean climbs in the passenger seat and rolls his eyes. "Alright then. Lets go." Sam says as he starts up the car. I can tell this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

**(A/N The wendigo is dead! How are you guys liking it so far? Sorry it was kinda, sketchy, I guess towards the beginning. I'm open to criticism and Ideas!)**


	5. Dead in the water

So I've been traveling with the Winchesters. It's been, interesting to say the least. I can tell these two of some family problems. Sam told me about what happened to their mom, and how the same thing happen to his girlfriend Jessica. And that they've been looking for their dad. I can tell Dean still doesn't trust me that much, I guess I can't blame him. I've been hiding a pretty big secret.  
And Since I've been with them I've been having to use my old Bow and arrows so I don't freak them out when I pull out my current bow and arrows out of thin air.

Right now I'm siting at a table in this restaurant Dean wanted to go to so he could get something to eat. He pulls out a news paper and starts reading, looking for a case.  
Sam is not here at the moment so there's this very, awkward silence. I see Dean circle an article. When he puts the pen back up to his mouth I lean over so I can see what he circled when the Waitress comes by "Can I get you anything else?" I see that her name is Wendy from her name tag. Dean looks up and smiles, the pen still on his lip.  
Sam comes over and sits down. "Just the check, please." Wendy nods. "Okay." She walks away and I see Dean drop his head and looks at Sam. "You know Sam, we are aloud to have fun once in a while." Dean points to Wendy walking away. "That's fun." I look over at the waitress. "She may be fun Dean, but who knows how much fun she's actually had." Dean looks over at me. "I bet I could name three STDs and she could one or more." Sam laughs. Dean shakes his head and hands the news paper over to Sam.  
"Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago. "  
"A funeral?" Sam asks. "Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, closure, or whatever." Sam looks a bit, upset. "Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. People just stop looking for them." Dean looks at his brother. "Something you want to say to me?" I look down, I can tell this is going to go well. They started talking about finding their dad and how the trail for him is getting colder every day.  
That's when Wendy walked by again and distracted Dean. I clear my throat. "So, Lake Manitoc. Hey!" Dean turns his attention to me with an irritated look. "What?" I roll my eyes. "How far?"  
On the car ride to Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin, I started singing along to Round in Round. Apparently I was singing a bit too loud for Deans liking because he looked back at me and at the road again. "Think you can keep it down back there?" I was playing with the fabric of my shirt. "What's the magic word?" I look up at him with a innocent smile. "Now." I put on a pouty face. "That's not very magical." I see Sam shake his head. "Are you two ever going to be nice to each other?" I just shrugged my shoulders while Dean said nothing.  
We pulled up to the Carlton house. Dean turns the engine off and steps out of the car. The tree of us walk up to the front door and Dean knocks. And this guys that looks to be in his 20's opens the door. "Will Carlton?" Dean asks. He nods "Yeah, that's right."  
"I'm agent Ford. And this is Agent Hamill and.." I guess he doesn't have a fake name for me. "Uh, Agent Darby.. Sorry. I'm new so, my name still slips his mind." Dean clears his throat. "Anyway, we're with the US wildlife service." Dean then pulls out an I.D.  
Will takes us out to the dock where I see a man sitting on a bench. That must be Bill Carlton. Will brings around so we can see the lake. "She was about 100 yards out." Will tells us. He points out to the water "That's where she got dragged down."  
"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asks. "Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer." Will looks back at the water. "She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as she was in own bathtub."  
"So no splashing? No sign of distress?" I ask Will. "No. That's what I'm telling you." I look out towards the water. "Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" Sam asks. "No. Again, she was really far out there." I start looking around the area. "You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" I hear Dean ask. "No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Dean then turns and heads back for the car. I look over at Bill. "What about your dad?" I ask. I see Dean stop and turn back in the corner of my eye. "Can we talk to him?" Will turns to look at Bill then turns back. "Look, if you don't mind, I mean...He didn't see anything and he's kinda been through a lot." I nod in understanding. "We understand. Thank you Will." The three of us go to the car and head to the Police station. I start getting a headache I groan and start rubbing my head. Sam looks back. "You okay Sabrina?" I close my eyes and nod. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Usually when I get headaches it means that Artemis wants to talk to me. I can't really talk to her right now, so she'll just have to wait.  
We arrive at the station, and my headache died down a bit.


	6. Meet the Barrs and Sheriff Devins

We walk in and I see this older looking male. Dean tells him that he would like to talk to him about Sophie's drowning.  
"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the wildlife service care about an accidental drowning?" Sheriff Jake Devins ask us. "You sure it was accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." I respond. "Like what?" The sheriff ask as we walk into his office, he motions for us to take a seat. "Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake." Sam and Dean sit, but I stand. "There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster."  
"Yeah." Dean laughs "Right." I glance at Dean. "Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks." Jake sits down. "Still, We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there."  
My headache starts to come back, dammit Artemis.. "That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year." Dean says. "I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about."  
"I know."  
"Anyway." Jake sighs "All this.. It wont be a problem much longer." I look at the sheriff "What do you mean?" I ask. "Well, the dam, of course." Dean decides to make it sound like he knows something. "Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak." The sheriff shakes his head "It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that." Dean nods "Exactly." there was a tap at the door, and I turn around to see a woman come in. "Sorry, am I interrupting?" She asks. Sam and Dean stand up. "I can come back later."  
"This is my daughter, Andrea." Jake introduces his daughter. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." Dean shakes her hand. "Andrea barr. Hi." Dean smiles. "Hi." I walk over and shaker her hand. "Hello, I'm Sabrina." I Say with smile on my face. "Hi, nice to meet you." Sheriff Jake walks over "They're from the US wildlife service. About the lake."  
"Oh." I see a little boy walk around Andrea. A cute little boy with red hair. "Well, hi there. What's your name?" I ask the boy. The boy walks away without saying anything. "What did I do?" I whisper to Sam. He shrugs. "His names Lucas." His mother says "Is he okay?" Sam asks Andrea. "My grandson's been through a lot. We all have." Jake tells us. "Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know." We leave the office. "Thanks. you know, now that you mention it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?" Dean asks. I stand by the door, holding my head in my hands. I still have my headache. I play with my long, medium brown hair. "Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south." Andrea informs us. "Two- Would you mind showing us?" Andrea laughs "You want me to walk you two blocks?" I roll my eyes. This is just Dean trying to flirt with Andrea. "Not if it's any trouble." Andrea laughs again. "I'm headed that way anyway." Andrea turns to her dad "I'll be back to pick Lucas up at three." She then turns to Lucas. "We'll go to the park, okay sweetie?" She gives Lucas a kiss on the head.  
I wave as I leave. Sam walks up to me. "You sure you're okay Sabrina?" I look up at him and smile. "I'm fine Sam, really. I just have a headache. I'll probably take a nap when we get to the hotel."  
"Alright, that's fine. So.." Sam pauses. I sigh "What?"  
"What's with you and Dean?" I raise an eyebrow "What do you mean?" Sam shrugs "Anytime you two talk I feel like I should keep one of you in a cage so either of you can't attack each other." I scratch my head "We're not that bad.. And, Dean doesn't like me, I know he doesn't." I look up at Dean walking besides Andrea. "So, cute kid." I hear Dean say. "Thanks." We all walk across the street. "Kids the best, huh?" I scoff and roll my eyes. Andrea doesn't respond. "There it is. Like I said, two blocks." Sam thanks her. "Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." Andrea says to Dean. I can't help but smile at the look on Deans face.  
Andrea walks away calling "Enjoy your stay!" Over her shoulder. Dean turns around and glares at me.. Oops.. Guess I'm still smiling. "Kids are the best? You don't even like kids." Sam says to his older brother. "I love kids!"  
"Name three kids that you even know." Dean starts thinking and comes up with nothing. I laugh as Sam waves a hand and enters the motel with me following. I hear "I'm thinking!" behind me.  
In the motel room Sam is at the table on his laptop while Dean is look through his clothes while I'm laying on Sam's bed. "So there's the three drowning victims this year." Sam says. "Any before that?" I ask, still laying down. "Uh, yeah. Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace." I see Dean toss a piece of clothing on his bed. "So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" he asks. "This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me." I sit up from my position and look over to Sam. Dean goes over and leans over Sams shoulder. "Why?" I get off the bed and walk over to the brothers to look at Sams screen. I stand close to Dean and for some reason I start to blush. "Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing." Sam looks at the Tribune homepage. "Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it." Sam scrolls to the comments section of an article. Dean points at it. "Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?"  
"Christopher Barr, the victim in May." Sam reads from the page. Sam clicks a link that takes him to a page LOCAL MAN IN TRAGIC ACCIDENT. The picture loads and it shows a Police officer with Lucas. Sam scratches his head. "Maybe we have an eye witness after all." Dean straightens up. "No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." I feel bad for Sam and Dean. I don't even know what happened to my parents and brother.. I have no idea if they're still alive.


	7. I don't need your sympathy

"So.. What's the plan?" I ask. Dean can't possibly think we're going to get answers out of this little boy? "We're going to go talk to Lucas." I guess he can think that.. "Dean, Lucas won't talk to you." Dean turns his head to look at me. I then realized how close he really is. I take a step back. "What makes you think he wont talk to me?" I clear my throat. "It's not just you that he wont talk to. You saw how he was back at the Station. He saw his dad die. He's in shock."  
"I know that, Sabrina.. But it doesn't mean we can't try and get some information out of him."  
"You can try, but there is a big chance that you'll fail." Dean crosses his arms over his chest. "Do you not trust my plan?" I roll my eyes "Well, you'll know all about not trusting someone." Dean takes a step closer "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You know exactly what I mean, Dean! I know you don't trust me!" Sam stands up. "Guys.. can you not fight?"  
"Well you give me no reason to trust you!" Dean ignores his brother "You've been hiding something, since the day we met you!"  
"Dean. Come on." Sam tries.  
"What makes you think I'm hiding something?"  
"You don't talk about your life with us." I cross my arms. "Neither do you. You know, Dean. I'm trying to understand why you don't like me.. Or don't trust me, when I've been trying to help you and Sam kill whatever monster gets in our way, and trying to help you find your dad."  
"And that's another thing. Why do you want to help us find our dad so much? What will that do for you?" That's it.  
"Because! I know what it's like to lose someone! I know what it's like, for someone you care about to go missing! Don't think you and Sam are the only people that are looking for your loved ones! Because you're not! You're not the only one who calls every night, hoping someone will pick up the phone and tell you they're alive!" I stop, breathing heavy, tears falling down my face. Dean looks at me, shocked. "Right, your parents and brother were.." I take a deep breath and wipe my eyes. "Hey, Sabrina. I, I'm sorry." He tried to put a hand on my shoulder when I doged him. "I don't need your sympathy. You wanna go talk to Lucas? Fine, lets go." I walk out the door without another word. "Nice going Dean." I hear Sam say.  
The drive to the park was quiet. I don't feel bad for yelling at Dean. I'm just staring out the car window, watching all the trees go by. I hear Dean clear his throat. "Sabrina?"  
I don't respond to him, I just continue to look out the window.  
Sam sighs, "Sabrina, you okay?"  
I look over to Sam "I'm fine, Sam." I look back out the window.  
"Why do you respond to Sam and not me?" Dean asks. I pull an arrow out of my quiver and examine it, the Iron arrowhead. It's nice, I always make sure the heads are nice and sharp.  
"Come on, Sabrina! You're being childish!" Dean complains. I look up from the arrow and at Dean with a raised eyebrow.  
"I am 19.. According to you, that's still a kid, so." I shrug my shoulders.  
"I told you I was sorry for snapping at you."  
"And I told you I don't need your sympathy."  
We finally arrive at the park, and as soon as Dean turns the engine off I get out the car.  
I see Andrea and start walking towards her.  
"Mind if we join you?" I ask  
Andrea looks up at us. "I'm here with my son." she points to where Lucas is sitting by himself drawing.  
Dean looks over at Lucas. "Oh. Mind if I say hi?" He walks over to Lucas. I stand there for a few seconds before going over there as well. I'm a sucker for kids, what can I say?  
"How's it going?" Dean kneels in front of Lucas. He doesn't look up.  
"Hi Lucas." I say and kneel down also.  
Dean picks up on of the little army men toys, "Oh, I used to love these things." Dean imitates gun fire and explosions, then he drops the soilder. I couldn't help but smile. Dean may be an ass, but he had his cute moments.  
"So crayons is more your thing? That's cool. Chicks dig artists." I say. I take a look at his drawings. One of them is just a big black swrill and another was a drawing of a red bicycle.  
"Hey, these are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while?" Dean asks and picks up a crayon. He sits on the bench and takes a pad of paper and starts drawing. "I'm not so bad myself."  
"You know, Lucas. I'm thinking you can hear me," I start "You just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel Lucas. Something happened to my dad too. I didn't talk for awhile either."  
There was a pause.  
Dean clears his throat. "Anyway. Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh...or believe you. I want you to know that, we will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake." No response from Lucas "Okay, no problem. This is for you" Dean shows Lucas his drawing.  
"This is my family." He starts pointing to the people he drew. "That's my dad. That's my mom. That's my geek brother. And that's me."  
I take a peek at what he drew and raised my eyebrows.. He sucked at drawing.  
"Alright, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas." He stood up and offered a hand to me to help me up. I don't take his hand and help myself up.  
"Bye Lucas." I wave to him and start walking back to Andrea and Sam.  
I look behind me to see Lucas pick up Dean's drawing.  
"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident." Andrea says as Dean and I reach them.  
"Yeah, we heard. Sorry."  
Andrea nods.  
"What are the doctors saying?" Sam asks.  
"That's it's some kind of post-traumatic stress disorder."  
"That can't be easy. For either of you."  
"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw.."  
There was a pause.  
"Kids are strong." I start. "You'd be surprised what they can deal with."  
"You know, he used to have such life." Andrea says "He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish—"  
Lucas walks up to us, carrying a picture.  
"Hey sweetie."  
Lucas keeps his head down and hands me the picture he was carrying. I take it out of his hands. "Hey, Thanks, Lucas." I thank him and look at the drawing. It looks like the Carlton house. Lucas starts heading back to the bench.  
"We'll see you later Andrea." Dean says and we head back to the Impala.


	8. Can't we be friends?

Dean and I were sitting in the motel room. He was sitting on his bed, and I was sitting on Sam's. I do have my own room, but I don't want to be alone.  
I was sitting on the bed with my legs crossed drawing in my notebook I keep with me. I was drawing a Panda bear, my favorite animal.  
"What'cha drawing there?" Dean asks me. Guess he couldn't take the silence anymore.  
I glance over at him and go back to drawing.  
Dean sighs and scoots to the edge of his bed and swings his legs over so he's facing me.  
"Sabrina, I know that I haven't been very, kind, to you. But you gotta understand that, I can't just trust some kid that comes along and asks to hunt with us. And I know that you want to help us find our dad." He paused. I looked over at him. "And I know that you're probably looking for your family while you're with us. But like I said, you're just random kid that showed up."  
I run a hand through my hair. "I know you don't trust me. And I know don't like me-"  
"That's not true. I never said I didn't like you."  
I swing my legs over the bed so I'm parallel with Dean.  
"I realize I'm not the most trusting person. I have secrets that I can't tell. And if you're lucky one day, I might tell you." A sigh escape my lips. I look up into Deans eyes. "Can we just, please get over this little, un-trusting thing we have between us? And actually be friends?"  
Dean smiles. "That'd be awesome. One condition though, if I ask a question, you answer. Deal?" He holds out his hand for a shake.  
I laugh and shake his hand. "You got yourself a deal."  
Dean looks like he was about to say something when Sam came in.  
"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie."  
"What do you mean?" I ask. I turn to face Sam.  
Sam walks over and sits next to Dean on the bed.  
"I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead. "  
"He drowned?" Dean asks his brother.  
"Yep. In the sink."  
I tilt my head to the side. "What the hell?" I look at the brothers. "So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else."  
"Yeah, but what?" Sam asks. I can't think of anything, so I just shrug my shoulders.  
"I don't know. Water wraith, maybe?" Dean suggests "Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water...water that comes from the same source." Oh yeah, that would make sense. Points to me for being a crappy hunter.  
"Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time."  
"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere."  
I stand up. "This is gonna happen again soon." I run a hand through my hair.  
"And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton." Sam points out.  
I nod. "It did take both his kids."  
"And I've been asking around. Lucas' dad, Chris—Bill Carlton's godson. "  
Dean stands "Let's go pay a visit."  
We drive of to the Carlton house. We go behind the house to the dock and see Bill Carlton sitting on the bench.  
We walk over to Bill Carlton.

Bill looks up at us.  
"We'd like to ask you some questions, if you don't mind." Sam says.  
Dean stands next to Sam. "We're from the, the Department-"  
"I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today." Bill interrupts Dean.  
I decide to jump in and say, "Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death—we think there might be a connection to you or your family."  
"My children are gone. It's... It's worse than dying. Go away. please."  
I nod. "Alright. Let's go guys."  
We head back to the car. When we reach the car Sam turns to Dean.  
"What do you think?"  
"Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something." Dean admits.  
Sam leans on the car. "So now what?"  
I look over to the Carlton house and freeze.  
"Sabrina?" Sam tries to get my attention. "What is it?"  
"Huh." I reach into the pocket of my jacket. "Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." I pull out the drawing Lucas gave me of the Carlton house. I turn towards the brothers.


	9. Lucas helps again

We drive over to the Devins/Barr house.  
"I'm sorry," Andrea says while we're at the front door "but I don't think it's a good idea."  
"I just need to talk to him." I reply. "Please, Andrea."  
Andrea lets us inside.  
"Just for a few minutes." I tell her.  
"He won't say anything. What good will it do?" Andrea asks.  
"Andrea," Sam tries. "we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there."  
"My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all."  
"If that's what you really believe," Dean starts. "then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son.  
Andrea takes us to Lucas' bedroom. Dean and I went inside. Dean crouches down and I sit on my legs. "Hey, Lucas. Remember us?" Dean asks him.  
I see that Lucas has drawn to pictures of red bicycles. "You know. I wanted to thank you for that drawing. It was very helpful. But thing is, uh, I need your help again."  
"How did you know to draw that?" Dean asks. "Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me."  
Lucas continues to draw. "You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too."  
Lucas drops his crayon and looks up at Dean. He picks up a picture of a church, a yellow house, and a boy with a blue baseball cap and a red bike in front of a wooden fence and hands it to Dean.  
"Thanks, Lucas."

We're in the Impala now, Sam holding the church picture Lucas drew. I'm leaning forward in my seat with my arms crossed and resting on the back of the front seat and resting my head on my arms.  
"Andrea says the kid never drew like that till his dad died." Dean says while watching the road.  
"There are cases—" Sam starts "going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies. "  
"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please. "  
I take a look at the picture and a thought came to my mind. "We got another house to find." Lucas knew to draw the Carlton house. So that must mean that this picture of this house must have something to do with this case.. Right?  
"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone. " Dean states.. He may have a point but-  
Sam looks at the picture. "See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here." Bingo! Points for Sam. Sam looks to his brother with a look that kinda reads 'ha! I know what to do!'  
"Oh, college boy thinks he's so smart." Dean replies to his brother. Sam Chuckles.  
I lean back in my seat and stretch my arms over my head. I look out the window and see the trees pass by.  
"You know, um.." I hear Sam say. "What you said about mom..." I look over at Sam, who is looking at Dean. "You never told me that before." Dean shrugs.  
"It's no big deal." Dean looks over to his younger brother. "Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?" Sam laughs and shakes his head.  
I start thinking about my brother, Greg. We were close, we would do a lot of things together. Not just because we were twins and our parents wanted us to, but because we liked a lot of the same things. He would show me his favorite shows, I would tell him about my favorite bands. I really miss him. I hope he's okay.  
"Hey, Sabrina?" Dean gets my attention. I snap out of my thoughts and look at him. "Yeah?"  
"I was just wondering if you were okay? You seem kinda spaced out."  
"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about something." Okay, I'm not completely fine..  
Dean looks skeptical. "I'm fine, Dean. Really."  
"If you say so." Dean looks back to the road.  
Sam looks back at me. "Since when did you two worry about the other?"  
I smile. "What? We can't be nice to each other? Maybe he just wanted to make sure you guys didn't have to deal with a moody teenager." Sam raises an eyebrow. "Alright. Dean and I decided to be friends and try to be nice to each other."  
Sam nods and doesn't say anything else and looks forward. I see Dean look at me through the rear view mirror and I smile again. He looks back at the road and I look back out the window.


	10. And another one drowns

**I do not own Supernatural. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction for it. All I own is Sabrina.**

We arrived to a white church shaped like the one in Lucas' drawing. Dean holds up the picture comparing it to the scene in front of him; there's a yellow house next to the church and a wooden fence near the house. We all look at the church and cross the street to the house.  
*In sweeny house*  
"We're sorry to bother you ma'am-" Dean starts "But does a little boy live here by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, and ride a red bicycle." He asks the old lady Ms. Sweeny.  
"No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now."  
I see a picture of who I assume is Peter on the end table. Mr. Sweeny sighs. "The police never- I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared."  
I look over to Sam and see him point at a bunch of toy soldiers on a table.  
"Losing him-you know," Ms. Sweeny continues "It's... It's worse than dying."  
I look over at Ms. Sweeny. That's exactly what Bill Carlton said when he lost Sophie and Will.  
"Did he just disappear from here?" I ask. "I mean, from this house?"  
"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up."  
Dean picks up a photo from the mirror. There are two boys in the picture, one Peter with his bike. I notice in the mirror that there is something writen on the back, I walk up to Dean and take the picture out of his hand. "Hey!" He complains. I roll my eyes and turn the picture over so Dean could see what was written on the back. "Peter Sweeny and Bill Carlton, 1970" He reads aloud.  
We get in the Impala and start heading back to the Carlton house.  
"Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeny vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton Somehow." Sam says.  
"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?"  
"And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished." I say my thoughts on this. It makes sense.  
"So what if Bill did something to Peter?" Dean asks  
"What if Bill killed him?" Sam also asks.  
"Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible."  
We arrive at the Carlton house and approach the house.  
"Mr. Carlton?" Sam calls out. I hear an engine roar, I run out the door and head to the lake.  
I see Bill Carlton out in the lake on a boat. "Mr. Carlton!" I yell out. I run to the dock.  
"Mr. Carlton! You need to come back!" I hear Dean yell behind me. I look over my shoulder to see both Sam and Dean behind me. "Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!" I look back at the water with wide eyes.  
"Mr. Carlton!" Sam yells. But Bill just ignores us.  
"Mr. Carlton! GET OUT OF THE WATER!" I try yelling again. But it's too late. The water rises up and flips Bill's boat over, and he vanishes. "Damn it!" I curse and run a hand through my hair.  
We start heading to the Police station, I can't help but feel guilty. I could've saved him, I could've teleported to him and back to the dock.. Why didn't I? I wouldn't have cared if Sam and Dean saw. I didn't say anything the whole time we were in the car. We arrive at the station and I step out of the Impala and into the station, Sam and Dean behind me.

* * *

Me, Sam and Dean walk through the door with Sheriff Devins. I see Andrea and she looks over to us. "Sam, Dean, Sabrina." Andrea stands and puts the bag and plastic container on the chair. "I didn't expect to see you here."  
"So now you're on a first name basis." Sheriff Devins says "What are you doing here?"  
Andrea points over the bag and container "I brought you dinner."  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart., I don't really have the time."  
"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?"  
"Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went home."  
Lucas looks up and whines, looking scared. He jumps up and grabs my arm.  
"Lucas? Hey, what is it?" I ask worried. I kneel down. "Lucas."  
"Lucas." Andrea tries to calm him down.  
"Lucas, it's okay, it's okay Lucas. It's okay." He doesn't calm down. Andrea pulls him away and leads him outside. Lucas doesn't look away from me.  
Devins throws his jacket down and heads to his office, the tree of us follow him.  
"Okay, just so I'm clear," Devins starts "you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill—who is a very good swimmer, by the way—into the drink, and you never see him again?"  
I glance over at Sam and Dean. "Pretty much sums it up."  
"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service? "  
My eyes widen. Uh oh.  
"That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you two."  
I laugh nervously "See, now, we can explain that."  
"Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rear view mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again."  
I look down at my hands.  
"Door number two sounds good." I hear Sam say.  
"That's the one I'd pick."

* * *

We are currently in the Impala, waiting for the traffic light to turn. A sign says I-43 North to Milwaukee is to the left. The light turns green. The Impala doesn't move.  
"Green" Sam says.  
Dean shakes his head, as if he were pulled out of his thoughts suddenly. "What?"  
"Lights green."  
Dean turns right.  
"Uh, the interstate's the other way."  
"I know."  
"But Dean. This job, I think it's over."  
I look up from my hands and over to Sam. "I'm not so sure about that."  
"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest." Sam looks at me.  
"All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?"  
"But why would you think that?"  
"Because, Lucas was really scared." I can't get the image of how scared Lucas looked.  
"That's what this is about?"  
Dean looks at his little brother. "Sabrina's right. I just can't leave this town until I know that kid's okay."  
"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?" Dean glances at Sam. "Shut up."


	11. Save the kid

**I do not own Supernatural. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction for it. All I own is Sabrina.**

Dawn is breaking and me and Dean are searching through notebooks and Bookshelves. Looking for something that might link Jake Devins to Peter Sweeney. Something to explain why Andrea was attacked. I found a scrapbook that said. "Jake – 12 years old". I flip through the pages and close it. I tap Dean on the should to get his attention. I head over to the table where Andrea and Sam were talking. I put the book in front of Andrea and open to a picture of Explorer troop 37.  
"Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?"  
"What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures." She moves her finger over to another picture of Jake as a child; he is standing next to Peter. I look over at Sam and Dean.  
"Chris Barr's drowning." Dean starts "The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff."  
"Bill and the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter." Sam reminds us.  
Andrea looks confused. "What about Chris? My dad—what are you talking about?"  
I look sideways and my brow furrows. "Lucas?"  
Lucas was staring out the window.  
"Lucas, what is it?"  
Lucas opens the door and walks outside. We all follow him.  
"Lucas honey?" Andrea tries to get Lucas' attention.  
Lucas stops and looks at the ground than at me. Dean turns to Andrea. "You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Andrea pulls Lucas back to the house. We go to the impala to get some shovels while I grab my Bow and arrows, just in case.  
Sam and Dean were digging when Sam's shovel clanked on something. They start digging with their hands and pull a ride bycycle out of the ground.  
"That's Peters bike." I say as I look at the bike.  
"Who are you?" I turn around and see Jake Devins with his gun pointed at us. I pull and arrow out and draw in back on the bow and aim it at Jake.  
"Put the gun down, Jake." I tell him. I hear Sam and Dean drop their shovels.  
Jake looks down at the bike. "How did you know that was there?"  
"What happened?" Dean starts "You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried."  
"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."  
"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about."  
Andrea runs up. "Dad!"  
"And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit." I say as I keep my arrow pointed at him.  
"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does."  
"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Jake says, his gun still pointed at us.  
"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." Sam states.  
"Listen to yourselves, the tree of you. You're insane."  
"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us." Dean tells Jake "But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake."  
Andrea looks at her father. "Dad, is any of this true?"  
"No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous." Jake tells his daughter.  
"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me."  
Jake hesitates, but looks at Andrea.  
"Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone."  
Jake looks away.  
"Oh my God."  
"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank."  
Jake looks back at Andrea.  
"Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational."  
"All right, listen to me, all of you." Dean gets everyone's attention "We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now." He looks at me and I put my bow down and put my arrow back in my quiver.  
Andrea gasps. I look over to where she was looking and my eyes went wide. "Lucas!" I start to run to the lake. Lucas was leaning over the dock trying to get his toy solider that fell in the water. "Lucas!" Dean yells.  
"Lucas, baby! Stay where you are!" Andrea yells.  
"Lucas!" I yell again to try to get his attention. But it was too late. A hand came out of the water and grabbed Lucas. "No!" I take my Jacket off and run to the edge of the dock and dived in. I try searching for him, but I can't find him. I swim to the surface and see Sam and Dean surface too. I guess they jumped in too. "Guys?" They shake their heads.  
"Lucas? Where are you?" I hear Andrea say, near to tears.  
I dive back under to try to look for Lucas. While searching I feel Sam and Dean swim back up. But I stay under. I feel movement next to me and I look over to see a little boy swim up. My eyes widen as I see that it's Peter and I look around under water to try and look for Lucas. I see orange and I realize that it's Lucas' hair and I swim down to get to him. I grab and and hold him against me and start swiming back up. When I reached the surface I gasped for air. Lucas isn't moving so I head for shore.  
"Lucas!" Andrea yells and runs over to me and checks on Lucas. I hear splashing and I look to the lake and see Sam and Dean surface. The come back to shore and I notice that Jake is missing.  
"Guys? Where's Jake?" I look over to Sam and Dean.  
"Peter got him." Dean answers.  
My eyes widen and I look over to Andrea. "I'm so sorry." I look back over to the boys. "We should probably take Lucas somewhere to make sure he's okay."  
Sam and Dean nod and we start walking up the hill.


	12. Dead in the water END

**I do not own Supernatural. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction for it. All I own is Sabrina.**

We went back to the motel as soon as we knew Lucas was going to be okay.  
I'm laying in my bed right now. I feel bad for Andrea. If I hadn't stayed under longer than Sam and Dean I probably could've saved Jake. I take a deep breath and let out a long sigh. I close my eyes. "You shouldn't blame yourself, Sabrina." I jump and open my eyes. I sit up and see Artemis at the end of my bed. "Artemis? What are you doing here?"  
"I was wondering why you weren't answering me when I was calling you."  
I scratch the back of my neck. "Right.. Sorry about that. I was kinda busy here.."  
"That is okay. But you seem upset. Want to talk about it?" Artemis sits on the edge of my bed.  
"It's fine Arty.. I just feel like I haven't been very helpful with saving people. Two people died that I feel like I could've saved." I swing my legs over the bed. "I don't know. I just.." I sigh and hang my head.  
Artemis puts her hand on my shoulder.  
"You can't save everyone, my dear. Sometimes there have to be sacrifices to save others."  
She scoots closer to me and gives me a hug. I hug back.  
"I saw what happened. If that man hadn't sacrificed himself, then that little boy would not be safe with his mother right now." She rubs my back "And you risked your life to save that little boy. Don't you feel pride in that?"  
"I guess you're right, Arty.. Not everyone can be saved." I pull back and smile a little. "Thanks, Artemis."  
She pushes a strand of hair out of my face. "I'll always be an ear to listen, Sabrina. I know you can't tell all your problems to those boys. So just know that, if you ever need to talk to someone, I'll be here for you."  
"Thank you."  
Artemis smiled at me. "When did you start calling me Arty?"  
A small laugh escapes. "I always give nicknames to the people I care about."  
Artemis smiles. "Well then I quite like the nickname then. I should probably go."  
I nod. "Alright." I hug her again. "I'll see you later."  
She stands up and disappears. I stand up and grab my bag, making sure I have all my stuff, and head next door to the Winchesters room. I knock on their door and Sam opens the door.  
"You guys ready?" Sam nods.  
-8-8-8-8-  
We walk to the Impala and we put our bags in the car. I lean on the car.  
"Look, we're not going to save everybody." Sam says to his brother. I chuckle a little, seeing is how that's exactly what Artemis told me.  
"I know." Dean replies.  
"Sabrina, Sam, Dean." I look up and see Andrea with Lucas walking over.  
"Hey guys."  
"We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road."  
I look down and see Lucas carrying a tray of sandwiches.  
"Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself."  
Lucas looks up to his mother. "Can I give it to them now?"  
I smile.  
"Of course." Andrea kisses the top of Lucas' head.  
"Come on Lucas, let's load this in the car." I take his hand and walk to the car. I kneel down to his level. "So how are you doing Lucas?"  
"I'm fine." He smiles. I smile too and ruffle his hair.  
Dean puts the sandwiches in the car and sits on the seat. "All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time." He says to Lucas.  
"Zeppelin rules!"  
I laugh and shake my head. Only Dean..  
"That's right. Up high!" He puts his hand up, Lucas high fives grinning.  
"You take care of your mom, okay?"  
"All right."  
Dean stands as Andrea walks over. Andrea kisses Dean. She breaks the kiss.  
"Thank you."  
Dean thinks for a minute. Scratches the top of his head and gets in the car.  
I kneel down again. "Hey Lucas, your mom gets a kiss. What about me?" I turn my head to the side and tap my cheek. Lucas smiles and kisses my cheek. I smile and ruffle his hair. "You be good, kiddo." He nods.  
"Sam, Sabrina. move your asses. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road. "  
I roll my eyes and stand up. I turn to Andrea and give her a quick hug. "You take care of yourself."  
"I will. Thank you guys so much."  
"Well.. Bye, I guess." I get in the car and Dean drives off. Leaving this town to another one that needs our help.

**(A/N And that's The Dead In The Water done! You guys got to see a little bit of Artemis in this chapter. And it will not be the last time we see her! Sorry it took me a few days to get this episode done.. My attention span is short.. So yeah. Hope you guys are liking it so far! I'm sorta getting better.. Right?)**


End file.
